lego_universe_creation_lab_canonfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Albert Overbuild
Doctor Albert Overbuild is the Assembly Faction Leader. As leader of Assembly, Doctor Overbuild is a very intelligent genius as well as rather eccentric, much like the famed physicist Albert Einstein. His passion is building and pushing the uses of Imagination. He spends months at a time locked in his building laboratory, creating the visions in his head. Long ago, Doctor Overbuild and his colleague, Baron Typhonus, traveled across the LEGO Universe in search of the Imagination Nexus. They recruited Hael Storm and, although they were unsure whether they could trust the pirate, were led to Duke Exeter and eventually discovered a clue left by the First Builders on Gallant 5. To prevent others from following, they smashed their compasses. Before leaving Gallant 5, Doc Overbuild created cryptic clues for those with enough imagination to retrace the journey. After exploring the farthest reaches of the LEGO Universe in the Venture Koi, Doctor Overbuild and the other explorers found Planet Crux at last. There, Doctor Overbuild found some ruins and was able to build Nexus Naomi. They found the Imagination Nexus within the Nexus Temple, and Overbuild imagined a Robot Dog into creation. However, Baron Typhonus betrayed them and created the Spider Boss, which smashed the Robot Dog and attacked the other explorers before turning on the Baron himself. The Spider Boss and Baron Typhonus created the Maelstrom, and while Doctor Overbuild struggled to contain the chaotic energies with pieces of the Venture Koi, Duke Exeter protected the scientist from the Maelstrom's lightning and even sacrificed himself to save Overbuild. Although he was smashed by Maelstrom lightning, Doctor Overbuild was able to rebuild Duke Exeter after temporarily containing the Maelstrom. However, the Maelstrom then proceeded to shatter Planet Crux itself. Doc Overbuild, Duke Exeter, and Hael Storm survived the explosion, and as Overbuild rebuilt his Robot Dog, he realized that the Imagination Nexus was not yet extinguished. Together, they founded the Nexus Force to defend the universe from the Maelstrom. However, after Vanda Darkflame was recruited, the four leaders of Nexus Force clashed over the best way to defend the LEGO Universe, and so each created their own faction. Believing that building and creation were key to countering the destruction of the Maelstrom, Doctor Overbuild founded the Assembly faction for Engineers, Summoners, and Inventors across the LEGO Universe. Doctor Overbuild made his first appearance in the "Answer the Call" LEGO Universe trailer, in which he, Hael Storm, Duke Exeter, and Vanda Darkflame led the charge against the Maelstrom's forces in the Battle of Zorillo Plaza. In the Battle of Nimbus Station based upon this trailer, Doc Overbuild and the other faction leaders were led into a trap by disguised Stromlings. Doctor Overbuild has a prominent role in The Great Minifig Mission. Mission 2 introduces Overbuild as a colleague of Baron Typhonus. In Mission 6, players must read Doc Overbuild's clues to rebuild the explorers' compasses. In Mission 8, players are given one of Overbuild's scanners to read a line of data. Mission 13 details the founding of Assembly, and Overbuild, his weapons, and the Assembly emblem appear in the mission's puzzle. In Mission 15, Doc Overbuild calls upon his colleagues from the Build Alliance to begin construction on Nexus Tower. In Mission 16, players must solve a brick-based puzzle, which reveals more information on Assembly. When players receive their first Model Pack, Doctor Overbuild sends them a letter in their Mailboxes telling them how to open packages. After the defeat of the Spider Queen and completing Vance Bulwark's training, players receive another letter from Overbuild congratulating them on completing their first set of Property Missions. Overbuild encourages players to clear Nimbus Rock of Maelstrom, and sends another congratulatory letter to players who do so. During construction of Nexus Tower, Overbuild also remotely expanded players' backpacks and wrote a letter about the Vault that was under construction. If players join Assembly, Doctor Overbuild sends a letter to their Mailboxes telling them about collecting Assembly Faction Tokens in order to purchase better gear. Upon reaching Rank 2, players receive another letter from Doc Overbuild, who deems players ready to enter Forbidden Valley and face the dangers lurking there. Prior to the battle for Crux Prime, Doctor Overbuild wrote a news report detailing information about the Skeleton Dragon and the Rockets and Race Cars that can be built using Skulkin Bone Digs, as well as a recommendation on renting Avant Grove. Doc Overbuild later designed Assembly vehicles, such as the Solarblast Rocket and the Blockader Race Car. After discovering a way to harness the power of Imagination in its purest form, Doc Overbuild and the other Faction Leaders designed Valiant Weapons. During the final weeks of Nexus Tower's construction, Doctor Overbuild provided players with updates on the construction progress in his diary. He was not amused by the anonymous donation of Maelstrom-Infected Bricks, which caused problems with the tower's plumbing. In Nexus Tower, Doctor Overbuild spends most of his time pondering in the Nexus Core. Assembly members are sent by Nexus Naomi to speak with Doc Overbuild, while other players are sent by their Faction Leaders. Overbuild tests players' building skills by asking them to fix several broken Imagination pipes in the Nexus Core. He sends Nexus Naomi approval for Assembly members to open a Vault account, while he sends other players back to their Faction Leaders. Assembly members are sent to talk to Duke Exeter about the growing presence of Maelstrom on Crux Prime. Doc Overbuild then asks players to check in with Vanda Darkflame about the inverter core she was designing, and then seek Hael Storm about designing a navigation system for his latest machine. Doctor Overbuild also needs Axon Klaxon's help in finishing his Property Scanner as part of his grand plan to reunite the planet chunks of Crux Prime. Paradox spies are sent by Vanda Darkflame to eavesdrop on Doctor Overbuild. Players overhear Doc Overbuild arguing with Customer Service about Johnny Thunder's Greatest Hits being the Selection of the Month every month and overshadowing the new Gwen Tweenbangle CD, which Overbuild would like to dance to. In the end, Doc Overbuild speculates that the person he was speaking to was actually Johnny Thunder himself. Doc Overbuild gives players an Imagination Backpack to cure Rutger Hemoglobin's accidental self-induced Maelstrom infection. To make further use of the Imagination Backpack, Overbuild sends his Assembly members to cool down Brick Fury before the Paradox Super Soldier overheats. Under Coalessa's advice, Doctor Overbuild asks his Assembly builders to help him reconstruct a Saber Cat. However, the Saber Cat runs away and causes trouble in the Assembly Storeroom, so Overbuild sends Assembly members to tame it as a pet. After players receive the parts for a Property Safe from Beck Strongheart, Captain Jack Knife, and Numb Chuck, they report back to Doctor Overbuild, who will then fully assemble the Property Safe for players' use. After the completion of Nexus Tower, Doctor Overbuild polled players' opinions on certain aspects of LEGO Universe on a weekly basis, compiling data for the weekly Nexus Force Council meetings held in the Venture League Map Room. All data will be discussed and analyzed using Doc. Overbuild's correlational dot plot datalyzer. Category:Characters Category:Government